Treasured
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [NaruHina,OneShot] Hinata spends her time enjoying the warm summer rain and reviewing her most treasured memories. But what if it all came crashing down? Would she come to hate the rain?


**A/N: I plan on writing five one-shots to help me brush on my skills and get in touch with the characters before jumping back into my multi-chapter stories. I want to play around with different couples so if you have a request please send it my way and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**"Treasured"**

Summer rain diligently poured over the village of Konoha. Almost extinguishing the fire of the village hidden in the leaves.

Hinata Hyuuga was very found of the rain, especially when it came in this season. The water was tepid and comforting as it cooled the Earth from the heat of the sun. It replenished the soil and relieved the thirst created by sweltering summer days. Hinata Hyuuga loved the rain. It gave the world life.

So how could something she loved become something she hates?

Young Hinata had finally found her place in life. It was the most joyous feeling she ever could have imagined. Naruto had finally returned and the two had been spending an ample amount of time together. Their love may not have been blossoming in the way she had hoped for and she wouldn't dare confess her feelings for him now, but the two really had become good friends.

He had taught her many things about being a good ninja and about believing in herself. Every second she spent with him she coud feel herself growing stronger. He instructed her to do her own will and pursue her own happiness and not the happiness of others. That as long as she could be satisfied with who she was it didn't matter what others thought.

Hinata let her anxieties wash away with the summer rain. Because though the sky was dark and heavy with saturated clouds her future was as bright as spring.

Her evening sharing ramen with Naruto yesterday had left her in unspeakable bliss. So here she was dancing in the rain, something her father and the rest of the clan would undoubtedly frown upon. Here amongst the trees and the training equipment, here in a place that usually signafied anguish...she danced.

She moved fluidly through descending rain, smiling and swaying her arms. She careened through the open field until ever inch of her was soaked. Her coat in return gained a tremendous amount of weight, so she tossed the sopping garment aside. She was free. Free of all the weight and burdens that came with being a Hyuuga. And it was all thanks to him and his faith in her.

Hinata continued her performance uncaring of the mud as it splashed and caked around her ankles. She didn't care that someone might see her or that she might catch a cold. For once she was content with who she was and where she was. There was no longer a need for all her worries or cares.

She twirled and twirled with out the fear of falling down. And when her feet slipped from under her she just laid there. Her large achromic eyes watching the rain as it cascade upon her. _How could people hate the rain?_ she thougt. _It comes from Heaven._ And as the nature child mused over Heaven, rain and Naruto she did something completely out of character. She began to laugh.

Unfortunately for Hinata, while she was enjoying her leisure time her greatest nightmare was unfolding just miles away.

It was the sound of fickle twig snapping underfoot that suddenly broke Hinata's laughter. Quickly rising with her elbows her sharp eyes sought out the source of the sound. It was then that her heart broke.

There she found a battered Naruto standing at the edge of the clearing. He was propped up against a tree with one arm for support, while the other was strangely contorted and obviously broken. Through the bruises and blood that adorned his face, he was wearing that same lop-sided grin.

"Hinata," his voice had lost it's brash tone. "There you are."

The girl hastily rose from her place on the ground. Bits of mud and grass clung to her long raven hair .

Naruto rose to full stature and tried to walk to her. He veered and wavered a bit before collapsing face first into the ground. Grunting in pain and frustration he managed to roll over on his back. Hinata was quick to his side.

Her frosty eyes scanned his body for wounds, sadly there were many. His uniform was stained dark with blood; water filled the visible wounds sending thin streams of crimson down his face and limbs. The shinobi watched her face as it twisted in pain.

"W-what h-h-happend?" she choked realizing that it was all beyond her skill to repair.

"I did it," he smiled, "I saved the village."

The heiress couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I'm not a Hokage," a fragment of sorrow flickered across his cerulean eyes, "but I'm still a legend and I'm still a hero."

"Naruto you needed medical attention," she pleaded with him.

He released a wry laugh as his chapped lips thinned into an almost sardonic smile. "That's what Tsunade said as well."

"I knew that it wasn't going to do any good," he continued, "I just wanted to see you one last time."

"Don't say that!" she shook her head in protest. Tears flying from her paling cheeks only to be lost in the endless rain.

"That's all I could think. Is that I couldn't wait to see you again," his smile was more genuine. "I know I'm going to die. Don't cry for me."

Hinata didn't understand. Why was this happening? Why when she had finally found something? Why had he come to her like this? She could feel her eyes growing raw from the relentless tears, but gave no effort to stop them. She knew she couldn't. All the memories they had shared these past few months. How could he be leaving just like that?

_"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto placed his chopsticks down. "Is it about the food you made me? Because for the hundreth time I like it!"_

_"N-no it's not that," Hinata cast her alabaster eyes to the ground._

_She wasn't exactly sure why she was so sad. It was beautiful, summer day and she was eating lunch with her beloved Naruto. Shouldn't she be smiling? She had spent all day preparing, fretting over what to cook and searching for the perfect spot in the park to sit. Naruto only laughed at the sight and asked her what she was so up tight about._

_But Hinata couldn't help but always worry. Worry about what he would think of her. Worry about what he father and the clan thought of her. Worry about not living up to her own expectations of being a ninja. Hinata's head was always filled with worry._

_She didn't understand how Naruto could be so free. The boy could embarass himself a thousand times and never let it phase him. He' always got up either smiling or with determination in his eyes. He followed his dreams interminably no matter how many times he had to try. It was what she loved most about him._

_"Then what is it," his curious aquatic eyes searched her own._

_Hinata instantly blushed under his scrutiny. "I-I...I'm worried about not being a good ninja."_

_It was only half the truth but it would suffice._

_"Listen Hinata," Naruto announced before quickly shoving more food into his mouth. "You just have to believe in yourself and always do what you think is right. Don't follow any shinobi code or what others say. Do what's in you heart and you'll always find your way. That's the key to being a good ninja."_

_"You rr-really think so?" she twirled her fingers and smiled._

_"I believe in you Hinata," he displayed an over-sized grin._

_It was amazing how Naruto could be so clueless, but always say the right thing. He didn't need to know about her family or about her feelings for him to find the right words. He just listened to his heart._

_It was then that Hinata decided to live for herself and herself alone._

"I don't understand," a tear trickled from the tip of her nose and unto his face. "Why did you come to me? I can't do anything for you. I'm too weak."

"I came back because you're something I treasure," his mended hand extended to her face. "You were the one who was believing in me all along, weren't you? When I thought I had no one...you were always there watching me, Hinata."

"How did you know," she sobbed lowering her face into his chest.

"I love you," he rubbed the back her head soothingly. "I love you, Hinata."

Lifting her head she looked to him. This was the moment she had been waiting for all along, but why did it have to come to her like this? Why couldn't her future be bright again? Why couldn't her future include him?

"I love you Naruto," Hinata was surprised that all the nervousness she thought would come with the words was absent. They fell from her quivering lips like the most natural thing in the world. True she had praticed them countless times, but she still never imagined it would be like this.

Bringing her face to his she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. The blonde smiled and apologized for his inexperience.

The moment was perfect and would be valued along with all her other memories.

"Remember Hinata," Naruto burst into a fit of coughs between his the words. "I believe in you."

Hinata's body was washed with uncontrollable tears; her thin frame shook with each sob. She gave him one final kiss. Tangling her fingers in his blood matted hair she watched him take his final breath.

Laying her head down on his chest she waited for the rain to stop. Hinata Hyuuga had lost the only thing she had ever...treasured.


End file.
